Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 07:24, 16. Mär. 2013 Hi Deine geschichte ist echt klasse! Ich freue mich auf dei vortsetzung. Übrigens: ich könnte dir helfen! Re: Hi Hi, ich finde es echt cool, dass die meine Geschichte gefällt :D Aber, welcher User hat mir jetzt geantwortet? Wäre nett, wenn du mir deinen Namen sagen könntest. Roggenfell (Diskussion) 13:58, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ICH KANN KEINEN LINK VERSEHEN(SCHAU BEI DER DISKUSION ES GEHT NICH,BEI WALD TERRITORIUM NACH)HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE! Re: Signatur Klar, werde ich dir eine machen^^ Jedoch erst am Wochenende, wenn ich es nicht früher schaffe :) Ist doch ok, oder?^^ LG 16:28, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hier ist deine Siggi: Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir^^ Falls du Änderungen wünschst, sag mir bescheid ;) LG 20:05, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) zu deiner neuen Geschichte Mir gefällt die Vorstellung das Blattsee und krähenfeder, Eichhornschweif und brombeer'stern' und löwenglut und Rußherz junge haben. Freu mich schon auf die nächsten Kapitel! Benutzer:Flockensturm Hi Deine Katze sieht so abgrundtief cool aus! Besonders die Augen! Ich selbst hab auch zwei Katzen^^! By Benutzer:Flockensturm^^ Danke Ich wollt mich für deine Nachricht bedanken! Danke^^ Bin neu hier, nun ja relativ neu^^ LG Benutzer:Flockensturm (nochmal) hi Ich vermute mal du meinst damit die Kategorie Seiten, oder? Also ich hab das so hingekriegt das ich bei Kategorie hinzufügen einfach byFlocke hingeschrieben hab. Beim ersten mal wird das zu einer leeren Seite gelinkt aber nach ein Paar mal gehts dann^^ Hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen^^ LG Benutzer:Flockensturm katzen Deine katzen sind so niedlich! Sind beide kater, oder? Sind es eigentlich geschwister? Ich weiß viele fragen. Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Re:Re: Katzen(?) Tigerlie und tiger sehen sich echt ähnlich! ...Sie haben aber auch ähnliche Namen...! Deine Flockensturm siddi(?) weiß du wo ich so ne schrift(siggi(?)) herkrig/machen (lassen) kann? Deine Flocke(nsturm) Hilfe! Ich wollte fragen ob du mir helfen kannst?: immer wenn ich einen Avatar hochladen will klappt das nicht! Hast du ne Ahnung wieso und kannst du mir helfen? LG deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Re: Antworten Tiger und Tigerlie sind nicht die selben Personen weil ich mit tiger meinen Kater gemeint hab^^ Sry wenn du das nicht verstanden hast und dankiii! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm DANKII Dankiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dankiiii, dankiii! Dein Bild ist sooooo wunderschön!!!! Als ich das gesehen hab hab ich auch gleich zwei Bilder für dich gemalt. Sie sind zwar nicht annähernd so schön wie Deins aber egal. Hier sind sie: thumb|left|Lovly and flocke^^thumb|Hab ich irgendwie gemalt*-* weiß das es hässlich ist Hope You like it!!! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm^^ guck Oh man guck mal was man für süße Bilder im Internet unter: 'Cats frinds' Findet! Hier ist ein Bild: thumb|You and i! *so cute*-** Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Bild Ich hab hier ein Bild von loveshadow(wenn du es magst kannst du es ruhig einsetzen^^) und eine Miku Katze: thumb|Loveshadow with kits^^thumb|left|Kleine miku-katze Ich kann dir den das warrior Cats Story Wiki empfehlen! Die könnten auch ein paar weitere Schreiber gebrauchen^^ Die dort schreiben auch wirklich coole Geschichten!^^ LG deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Dankchen Mir ist manchmal auch so das ich verrückte Sachen malen will^^ und Dankchen für das tolle Bildchen!*-* Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Bildchen und buchcover Also als erstes hör ein bildchen(mal wieder*-*): thumb|Also ich glaub ich nen ihn ... Fantasiejunges! und kannst du vielleicht ein buch Cover für meine Geschichten Anfang der zeit und Sanftpfotes leben machen?: Sanftpfotes leben: Farbe des Buches: Gelb bis Gold Zeichnung: sanftpfote: thumb|So kannst du sie ja auch nehmen^^ Und Glaspfote: thumb|left|Dasselbe auch hier^^ Titel: Sanftpfotes leben Farbe des Titels: caramelbraun Autor: Flockensturm Der Anfang der zeit: Farbe des Buches: dunkelblau Zeichnung: Luchspfote und Flockenpfote: thumb|Hoffe du kannst was mit anfangen^^ Titel: Der Anfang der Zeit Titelfarbe: Rot bis orange Autor: Flockensturm Ich weiß es wird viel Arbeit aber es wär total nett und lieb von dir wenn du es machen könntest!^^, *-* Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm RE: Geschichte Ich weiß auch nicht, wann du deine erstellt hast, aber wenn...: *du meine abgeschrieben hast: Ist schon gut, ist mir egal ;) *ich deine abgeschrieben habe: Dann tut's mir ziemlich Leid, hatte ich nicht vor :( Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 15:10, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke Dankiii das Cover ist sehr schön! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm hi Hi, kannst du mir mit den Siggi helfen? Ich versteh nicht wie ich das einfügen soll?! Und wegem dem Cover von 'der Anfang der zeit' wo ist das Cover? Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Re:Re: Cover Nun ja... Es ist sehr schön, doch hat Flockenpfote orangene, hellgraue und schwarze Tupfen...! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Äh.. Ich probier das Siggi hier mal Äh... Ja ich guck jetzt mal ob das funktioniert: Äh wo ist den jetzt Einstellungen ich Versuchs mal so: Benutzer:Flockensturm/Sig warte so ist das nicht richtig! Ich bin zu dumm um das zu kapieren! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Dankiiiii Danke es ist wirklich schön! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm re:wo ich mach das aber alles am ipad... Nun ja, dann mach ich das sighi eben immer am computer! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Ahhh... Ich kann das auch am iPad machen! Ich weiß jetzt wo die Einstellungen sind,... Aber was ist ein abgewandelter quelltext? Ich weiß ich bin dumm! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Hallo :D Hab mir deine Beiträge angeguckt und finds ziemlich klasse! :3 hättest du lust mir bei meinem wiki zu helfen? :3 würde mich sehr freuen! LG 10:00, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi lovly, wie gehts dir? Ich wollte fragen warum du den Chat so schnell verlassen hast? Hat es damit zu tun das ich dich nur begrüßt habe? LG Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Ein Bildchen Nun, irgendwie fühl ich mich schlecht und hab das Gefühl das du sauer auf mich bist, deswegen hab ich dir ein Bildchen gemalt. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!: thumb|Weil du mir seeeeehr wichtig bist! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Gut! Puh... Gut so! Ich dachte schon es wär wegen mir! Okay, bb^^ Deine allerliebste Benutzer:Flockensturm 'Ne Frage Ich wollte fragen, ob ich zu Unico ein Bild malen darf. Dann würde ich es erstmal hierhin packen. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 17:47, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Chat? Ich wollte fragen ob du jetzt(26.11.2013 20:35) zum Chaoten hast? Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Chat?? Kommst du in den chat(27.11.13 18:33)? Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Cover für Sanftpfotes leben Ich habe Sanftpfotes leben in 'Leben der Musik' umbenannt. Könntest du daher den Titel in 'Leben der Musik' ändern und vielleicht, wenns drauf passt, noch diese Bilder draufpacken: Eichenstreif.png.jpg|Einmal noch Eichenstreif, Abendblut.png.jpg|Abendblut und Nebelpfote.png.jpg|Nebelpfote Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Re: Hallo :) Hey, danke. Es freut mich, dass jemandem meine Artikel gefallen. Ich habe Schicksalsraub gelesen. Ich find's echt super bis jetzt :) LG, 21:03, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) dankii Danke es ist perfekt! AL deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Bildchen!!! Ja in Berlin war mir langweilig da hab ich dir ein Bild gemalt! Hier ist es^^:thumb|Sry, schreib lovely immer falsch =(^-^)= Von deiner Benutzer:Flockensturm Dankiiiii Danke für dein bildiii! AL deine Benutzer:Flockensturm WUHU Yeah, ich hab herausgefunden wie ich mein Siggi einfüge! LG und AL deine Hi =(^-^)= Hi lovchen, ich hab mir dein Wiki Rollenspiel angekuckt und find sie cool. Ich würd auch gern mitmachen doch ich versteh nicht ganz was man machen muss? Erklärst du mir das bitte? AL und LG deine ??? Darf ich mir da jetzt einfach ne Figur erstellen, in nen Blog gehen, mitspielen und dann die Familie erstellen? Viele Fragen von deiner So einfach? Wirklich so einfach geht das? Ich kann mir da einen x-beliebigen Blog raussuchen und mitspielen? Noch eine Frage von deiner neugierigen So einfach? Wirklich? Ich kann mir da einen x-beliebigen Blog raussuchen und mitspielen? Erscheint mir nicht ganz glaubhaft... Noch eine Frage von Ach so Jay, ich verstehs! Jup dann such ich mir jetzt gleich einen Clan aus! BB deine die jetzt versteht. Möge der SternenClan auf dich achten! Hi :3 Hi, ich wollte fragen wo ich den GewitterClan Blog/RPG finde? Wäre freundlich wenn du mir hilfst =(^-^)= Deine Dankkii Danke, besonders das du mir immer hilfst! Deine allerliebste Hi Also, erstmal danke für das Bild, es ist echt schön! Sorry dass ich nicht geantwortet habe, weil ich in letzter Zeit wenig am Pc bin. Also, ich wäre gerne deine Freundin! LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 09:10, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Happy 2. Advent! Hi, ich hab dir ein Bild für den 2. Advent gemalt! Biddöö: thumb|Schleifenjunges für dich! Sie könnte aber auch adventjunges heißen...! Deine Hi! Ich bin s, smileyheart, und ich melde mich wegen der geschichte. ich habe nichts gegen himmelstern, aba vielleicht kann ich die blauen Punkte zu einem blau- weiß geschecktem fell umwandeln? Smileyheart (Diskussion) 14:26, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Auswertung Mann, warum verpenn immer ich so was? Ach ja, hier ist Bilder für dich! Villeicht ist das ene etwas (sehr) verpixelt, aber ich hoffe, sie gefallen dir! :) ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:04, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC)leftthumb Frage Ich habe eine Frage: Darf ich auch einen Zweibeinerort erstellen? Ich frage nur, damit es keine missverstände gibt. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 13:10, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danki!!!!! Ich finde nicht, dass du nicht malen kannst. Ich LIEBE deine Bilder! Und Danki für das Bildchen! AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 13:23, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hier ist ein kleines Weihnachtsbildchen für dich! LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:43, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb Danki<333333333333 Danke für das Bild! ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 11:54, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Gemeinsame Story Wollen wir zusammen eine Geschichte schreiben? Ich liebe deine Ideen und wollte deshalb fragen. :) Bitte antworte mir, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 14:44, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re. Re.: Gemeinsame Story Super Idee(n)! Ich bin dafür, dass 2 Katzen sie suchen sollten, weil *wir könnten diese zwei katzen sein *Wir sind die Hauptcharaktere Also, jeder von uns schreibt dann ein Kapitel aus seiner Sicht. Aber wie sollen wir die Story nennen? AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 14:56, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re(4x): Gemeinsame Storyy Ich finde "For always by my Side" klingt am Besten. Soll ich die Seite schon erstellen oder möchtest du über nochwas diskutieren? ;) Oder willst du sie erstellen? AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:14, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re.(6x): Gemeinsame Story WARTE! Wie soll die Staffel heißen, oder willst du überhaupt eine Staffel dafür? Und wie sollen die Clans, Gruppen, Stämme, usw. heißen? AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:19, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re.(8x): Gemeinsame Story Und der/die Clan/s? AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:27, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re.(10x):Gemeinsame Story Gute Idee! Ich erstelle jetzt die Story. Aber wer schreibt den Prolog? AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:34, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re.(12x): Gemeinsame Story Ok, so machen wir es. Und ich hoffe, das ist die allerletzte Frage: Wie heißt du im Clan(welcher ist der HauptClan?) Ich werde Lichtfunke heißen. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:44, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re.(14x): Gemeinsame Story Ok, sie sind Schwestern. Und die verschwundene Katze ist Lavendelduft, auch eine Schwester. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:50, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re.(16x):Gemeinsame Story Bin grad dabei, das Cover zu machen. Wie sieht Schattenblüte aus? AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:58, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Das Cover Danke :) Ich hab mir auch echt Mühe gegeben.AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 09:02, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sry, das ich erst jetzt antworte! Sry, das ich erst jetzt antworte! Dein bild ist echt schön! Wir fahren gerade von österreich nach hause, weswegen ich dir noch kein bild malen konnte^^ ich hab mich echt gefreut!! Lg und AL deine Hi! Sicher kannst du mich Efeu nennen^^ Darf ich dich dann Shadow nennen? Weil ich will die anders nennen als die anderen :D LG deine Efeuwolke Wiki? Kommst du mal wieder in dein Wiki? Es ist sooo langweilig dort wenn niemand was macht! LG und AL deine liebe 2014 Hi Shadow! Da ich höchstwahrscheinlich um 00:00 schnarchen werde (^^) schreib ichs jetzt schon: Happy New Year 2014!!! Lg und AL deine allerliebste Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 12:03, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ja, dass ist so... Ich habe die Seite nicht gelöscht und nicht vorgehabt, da irgendwas zu löschen! Ich versuch gerade, dass irgendwie gerade zu biegen! Ich war's nicht, aber irgendwer anders, und ich versuch ihn zu finden! Sorry, Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 14:33, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Alles wieder im Lot! Alles wieder Roger, dem SternenClan sei Dank! Hat mir einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt^^ LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:02, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ^^ Ich bin doch noch nicht im Traumland^^ Danke und dir auch noch einen schönen Abend. LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 23:27, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohes Neujahr! Frohes neues Jahr, lovchen! Ich muss tiger unter meiner Decke verstecken, weil er Angst vor den lauten Raketen hat^^ LG deine Dein Wiki Kannst du mal wieder was in deinem Wiki machen? LG und AL deine Büde, büde, büde schreib wieder in deinem Wiki! Im WeidenClan wirst du gerade gebraucht! LG und AL deine Avatar Schöner neuer Avatar, Shadow! Wen zeigt das Bild? Frage: Wie heißt dein Wiki? Deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 12:45, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Katzennamen Hallo, Lovely Shadow. Uns ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Namen noch nicht für die Bilder geschrieben hast, und wollten dir bescheid sagen, dass die Runde morgen abläuft. Bitte, trage nach, wir wollen dich nicht wegen keiner Teilnahme disqualifizieren. LG, 19:28, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Detectiv Conan Hi, ich hab einen Blick auf dein Fantasy Wiki geworfen, wobei man sich unter dem Namen i-wie was anderes vorstellt, und auf deiner benutzerseite gesehen das du detectiv Conan Fan bist. Ich hab irgendwie durch Zufall das gefunden und so 3 Folgen gekuckt und finde es auch richtig cool! LG und AL wünscht dir deine P.S.: guck dir die Nachricht über dieser an! Chat? Hi Shadow kommst du mit mir in den Chat? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 07:59, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich warte schon auf dich ;P Danke^^ DANKII! Es ist wunderschön! LG und AL deine Hi Lovely Gern, außerdem kenne ich dich, denn ich habe schon viel von dir gehört durch Flocke und Broke. Und danke für das schöne Bild!! Thank you! Wie schon gesagt: Danke!!! Eisherz ist voll schön *-* Kannst du Vlt. auch Sonnenfrost malen? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:40, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) <33333 Danke voll schön *-* Ich weiß das klingt doof aber kannst du sie einfügen? Ich weiß nichtwie das geht^^ LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:59, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) GIMP?! Hi Shadow, machst du deine Katzen/Bilder mit dem Programm "GIMP"? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 17:22, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich bekomme nämlich am Wochenende einen eigenen PC(Juhu^^)! Wiki Hey Lovely, Ich hab zufällig deine Bilder von Silvus gesehen, die sind selbst gemalt? Cool ;). Ich wollt dich was fragen, und zwar hab ich dieses Wiki gegründet und ich dachte, du willst vielleicht mitmachen. Kannst ja mal schauen wofür es ist, würd mich freuen, wenn du mitmachst ;). LG, Saf'ar'iMit einer eigenen Meinung ist es schwer ans Ziel zu kommen, aber dafür wird es ein viel glücklicherer Moment sein 14:01, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja Ja, du erstellst einfach ne Seite z.b. Feuerstern, malst ihn und beschreibst ihn, das mit ziemlich jeder Katze die in WaCa vorkommt ;). Saf'ar'iMit einer eigenen Meinung ist es schwer ans Ziel zu kommen, aber dafür wird es ein viel glücklicherer Moment sein 14:08, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) P.S. ich ernenn dich zum admin, wenn du mitmachst ;). Malprogramm Erstmal find ich das Bild LOL. Jo, zum Malprogramm; Ich benutze... Ja, was eigentlich? Da steht nur''... Paint... Ja, nur Paint. Nix weiter. (Ich benutze das schäbigste Ding, das es je gegeben hat und habe kein Tablet, Maus oder sonstiges. Nur ne komische Platte wo man den Zeiger mit bewegen kann. :D) Zu der anderen Frage; Ja!!! Lass uns Freunde sein! :D Hey Lovely Shadow! Danke für dein Kommentar unter meiner Geschichte. Ich schreibe gerne und werde mal gucken, was du so schreibst ;). Wäre schön, wenn du mir zurück schreiben könntest, deine Hi Klar kannst du mich Lion nennen und ja, wir können Freunde sein :D. Ich würde dir echt gern sagen, wie man eine Siggi macht, aber das darf ich nicht. Du musst selbst rauskriegen, wie man eine macht. Wenn du allerdings 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen hast, mach ich dir sehr gerne eine. Nochmal Sorry, aber ich darfs dir nicht zeigen. Hoffe bist mir nicht böse deshalb, deine süße :D Hi! Kann ich dich Lovchen nennen? Wäre toll :D. Übrigens Das Geheimnis der sechs Anführer ist total verrückt und lustig. Wär schön, wenn du dran bleiben könntest. PS: Ich hab gesehen, dass irgendein Wikia Nutzer Seiten gelöscht haben soll. Bei mir ist mal passiert, dass jemand was fieses über meine Seite geschrieben hat :/. Es gibt nunmal so welche :(. Aber man muss damit leben ;) GLG, deine süße Kategorie Hi Lovchen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir sagen könntest, wie man Kategorien erstellt? Würde mich freuen, GLG, deine süße Hier ein Bildchen für dich <3 For you: thumb|Weil du Das Geheimnis der sechs Anführer so magst Wasserstern GLG, Okay Dann nenn ich dich Flower okay? Weiß nicht irgendwie passt der Name zu dir <3. GLG, deine Danke<3 Danke mach ich dann gleich! Ziemlich komplizierter Text^^ Wirklich '''alle' Leerzeichen oder nur die außer dem zwischen den beiden Texten in den Klammern? LG und AL deine (Diskussion) 13:53, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) (Ich weiß es sieht jetzt noch ziemlich doof aus^^) Hat geklappt ;) Jetzt hat's geklappt! Ich habe aber Lions Methode verwendet, sie war etwas leichter als der Länge Text^^ LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 14:13, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) (die glücklich ist ENDLICH ihre Siggi zu haben!!!) Oh Dankeschön, Flower. Diese/r User/in hat ein Bild von mir, nämlich Lichtschein auf seine/ihre Seite gestellt und behauptet, es wäre Maislicht O_o. Und nein, ich hab's nicht erlaubt. Danke, dass du's mir gesagt hast ;). Vvvviiieeelllleeennn Dank, Flower, ich werde sie/ihn gleich anschreiben :(. LG und AL, deine Re Erstellen kannst du deine Floria so oder so. Die Frage ist nur, ob der User Floria erstellt hat, weil er/sie selbst so einen Charakter hat oder ob er sie erstellt hat, weil er/sie dachte, hier dürfe jeder alles bearbeiten. Ist nämlich letzteres der Fall gehört die Seite ja sozusagen dir. Ich würd also mal schauen, ob du ihn/sie irgendwie fragen kannst 18:31, 30. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re Hi Lovely Shadow, erstmal: ja du kannst mich ruhig Tau nennen, jeder tut das und das ist kein "Privileg für meine allerbesten Freunde" oder sowas ähnliches xD Wegen deiner Idee habe ich mal die anderen gefragt, aber wir wissen nicht so wirklich, wie du dir das vorstellst. EIne Zeitung - na klar - aber die Frage ist, wie du dir Vorstellst wo in diesem Wiki bzw. auf welche Art sie veröffentlich werden soll un wer mitarbeitet und hiflt, die passenden Artikel rauszusuchen und/oder zu schreiben. Wäre nett, wenn du uns da noch etwas mehr Auskunft geben könntest ^^ 14:32, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Freunde? :3 Hey :3 Du scheinst nett zu sein und ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein könnten :D Würde mich über eine Antwort sehr freuen :3 L.G 22:39, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Valentienstag <3 Alles Liebe zum Valentienstag von mir! <3 Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 13:47, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) thumb|500px|Aschenwolke und Loveshadow